Anime Avengers!
by Nekonezume
Summary: A regular high school girl finds out that she's destined to fight the evils of anti-anime with her best friend, along with her Digimon and her Pokémon. She's Sailor Anime!
1. Default Chapter

The Anime Avengers! Part 1  
  
©2000 This story was written by Katie (oh sure! Like I'll give you my last name!). It is   
totally 100% fictional, which is why it's a fanfic! If you wanna use it on your webpage, then   
you must e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca. If I find my fanfic on your page without my   
permission, then I will personally kill you. Have a nice day :P!  
  
DISCLAIMER (It's a big one so look out!)  
  
All people in this fic are real, except for the ones I made up (well duh). This fic is all about   
the jerks in my school, thus I changed the names of everyone so no one would be offended,   
although I'm sure everyone knows who they are ^_~ The only person whose name stayed the same was   
well, mine! ^^'  
(NOTE that all but one of these are so-called "cool people" that drive me insane. I'm considered  
a "geek" so this is all in a "geek"'s perspective).   
  
NOW for the ANIME Disclaimers.  
  
POKéMON  
  
Pokémon and the characters related to it are trademarks of Nintendo, Creatures, Game Freak, TV   
Tokyo, Sho Pro and Jr. Kikaku. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are © Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc. No   
copyright infringement intended.  
  
DIGIMON  
  
© Digimon and all related characters related to it are copyrights of Bandai, Saban, Toei   
Animation Company Ltd., etc. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
OK, and now for the fanfic!  
  
The Anime Avengers! Part 1  
  
  
Katie looked up from her book and glanced around the classroom. First day of highschool for her in St. Masters High. A boy she knew only as Cleve walked past her and muttered "Where's  
your Sailor Moon comic, huh?" Katie looked back at her book and ignored him.  
*What a moron,* she thought to herself. *Can't he leave anyone alone?* She sighed and continued  
to read.  
"Katie! Wake up!" yelled one of Katie's friends, May. Katie laughed.  
"I am awake, May, shut up." she said with a smile.  
"Don't tell her to shut up, that's my job!" shouted another one of Katie's friends, and May's  
best friend, Nicole.  
"Hey..." said May offensively as Nicole took a seat near Katie.  
"Well, well, thank you so much for waiting for us, Katie." muttered two of Katie's best friends,  
Jordan and Kelsey.  
"What are we going to do with you?" said Janice from behind them.  
"Reading, huh?" said Kelsey from over Katie's shoulder, looking at the book. "You've turned  
into such a book worm." Katie looked at Kelsey and shrugged.  
"Now I'm more like Ami-chan, then." she said. Kelsey looked terribly confused.  
"I know what she's talking about," said Jordan confidently.   
"Oooh, shut up, mister know-it-all." muttered Kelsey, sticking her tongue out at Jordan.  
"My my, aren't we mature?" giggled Donna as she walked by. Katie looked up from her book.  
"Man I hate her." she growled, glaring at Donna. "She thinks she's so perfect just because she's blonde and all the drooling geeky guys in our class happen to like her as if she's some goddess."  
"Hey, I'm a guy, and I'm not drooling or geeky..." said Jordan suspiciously.  
"But you're different. You're on our side." added Kelsey. Jordan just shrugged.  
"So Jordan," began Katie. "Still going to see the Digimon movie next month?" Jordan nodded.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You coming too, Janice?" Janice nodded.  
"Yeah!" she said happily. Katie folded her arms across her chest, dropping her book, and winked at them both.  
"Well, I wouldn't miss any chance to see Joe on the big-screen. Hehehe!" Janice and Jordan  
fell over.  
"She is weird." muttered Jordan.  
"You can say that again." sighed Janice.  
"She is weird." Jordan repeated.  
"Oy, I didn't mean it literally." Janice murmered, putting a hand to her forehead.  
"Playing with your little Digiman, are you?" asked a girl sarcsastically.  
"Oh, go away, Ricky!" said Katie with an angry frown. Ricky's best friend, Charley walked over.  
"Leave her alone," said Charley. Jordan smirked.   
"You see, the funny thing is, you're both girls, but you have guy's names." His friends all  
started giggling. Ricky frowned at him.  
"MEUH!" she shouted, turning on her heels and walking away. Katie and her friends started to  
laugh, clutching their sides.   
"Is that her best comeback!?" laughed Kelsey. "What a snob!"   
"Class! Please be seated!" bellowed Miss Peters as she entered the room. Everyone sat down.  
"Now you all know this is your first day of high school..." blah, blah, blah, skip to recess.  
Our group was sitting in their usual hallway seating area, a little hallway that connects the  
gym area to the cafeteria.  
"I hate school." muttered Katie.  
"Me too." said Jordan. They were both referring to the fact that all the "cool people" had been making fun of them the entire morning.  
"Will they never shut up about their 'I hate Poke-ee-man' and their 'Sailor Moon sucks' and   
their 'Digman is for babies'?" Katie growled. Kelsey shook her head.  
"I doubt they'll ever mature. They'll stay stupid immature jerks the rest of their life." Then, the bell rang.  
"AH, CRAP." said Melinda, standing up.  
"Back to class." muttered Katie.  
  
At the end of the day, Katie boarded the bus and sat in a seat near the middle. The bus ride  
was LONG, as it was every day; over one hour long. She got off at her house by 4:15.  
"I'm hoooome!" she called the second she walked in. No reply. "Helloooo? Mom? Dad? Jake? Mira?" No response. Then, her two cats (also known as Jaqueline and Mirabai, or Jake and Mira) came rushing in.  
"Hi, kitties! Where's mom and dad?" Mira opened his small cat-mouth.  
"They went out for awhile." he said. "For a hike or something. They'll be back soon." Katie  
nodded.  
"Thanks, Mir- HANG ON, DID YOU JUST TALK!?" Mira looked sheepish.  
"Mira, you moron!" shouted his sister (Jake). "You're not supposed to talk in front of humans!  
How many times have I had to tell you?" She shook her head in disgust. "I think I'll go catch  
a mouse now."  
"No wait!" said Mira frantically. "We haven't told her about her You-Know-What with   
You-Know-Who!" Katie cocked her head in confusion.  
"Er, what?" she wondered in a highly bewildered voice.  
"Right, you don't know. Well, you're a Sailor Senshi." said Jake. Katie's eyes grew wide.  
"I'm a WHAT!? A Sailor Senshi!? Surely I'm dreaming." she pinched herself hard and screamed.  
"This is no dream! You're Sailor Anime, forced to protect the world from evil anime people   
who steal the people who hate anime's Star Seeds-"  
"Star Seeds!? WHOA!" Katie interrupted.  
"And, er, continuing," said Mira, flustered. "You have to return the people who hate anime to  
their true selves: the anime lovers. Got me so far?" Katie nodded. "Good. Now, you get your own  
special transformation wand and get to kick the butts of those who dislike anime. Have fun!"  
Mira turned around, then turned back to face Katie with a beautiful wand in his mouth.  
"It's gorgeous!" marvelled Katie. A scream was then heard. "WHAT was THAT!?" she demanded, eyes growing wide.  
"That," began Mira. "Was your first job. QUICKLY, before you transform, I need to tell you   
you have a partner, Tuxedo Anime. He's your friend Jordan." Katie put her hands on her hips.  
"How come I can't do this alone!? I wanna be famous!" she stamped her feet angrily. Jake  
laughed.  
"You will be, but he will be too. His dogs have probably already told him about it. NOW HURRY!  
Grab that wand and shout 'Anime Prism Power Make-UP'!" Katie grabbed the wand from the floor.  
"Anime Prism Power Make-UP!" A bright FLASH! lit up the room, and suddenly, there was Katie,  
wearing a funky violet-and-magenta Sailor suit with a golden tiara placed delicately upon her  
forehead, and a magenta satin choker with a big red "A" around her thin neck. She looked at  
herself in the mirror and noticed something quite odd...  
She was animated.  
Her eyes were big and round, like two tea-saucers, her nose was small and pointed, and her   
mouth had a little animated grin spread across it. She was also wearing deep red lipstick. She  
NEVER wore lipstick.  
"FUNKY!" she screamed happily.  
"And that's not all," said Mira. "Whenever you transform, your Digimon, Nyankomon, appears."  
A small cat standing upon two feet with orange fur, black stripes all over and two large dark  
brown gloves appeared.  
"Hiya," said the cat.  
"Ooohhh, CUTIE!" giggled Sailor Anime.  
"And look at your hips," added Jake. Sailor Anime did so, and saw three PokéBalls attached to  
each hip.  
"Awesome! Do I get a funky wand that turns people back to normal too?" Mira nodded, and did  
a backflip in the air, creating a large baton-type plastic stick with a blue heart at the top  
with a red gem in the middle of the heart.  
"Wow..."  
"Now go! Hurry!"  
  
A woman - also animated - with her silver hair in two buns (the rest of her hair was all  
wavy and dropping down past her ears) surveyed the situation. She had an anti-anime fiend right  
there with her, and his Star Seed was floating gently above his head, where an orange flower had grown. The silver Seed suddenly turned black.  
"Aw, crap," muttered the woman.  
"HANG ON!" a voice boomed.  
"WHAT!? Who's there!?" the silver-haired monstrosity bellowed with a jump. A black silhouette   
appeared from the fog (it was a foggy day).  
"I will not allow you to take this, er, person's Star Seed on the first day of school! Agent  
of love and justice! Pretty girl in a Sailor suit!" the silhouette struck a pose. "Sailor   
Anime!" she shouted. "Tsuki ni kawatte! OSHIOKIYO!" The woman frowned.  
"Listen, I don't know any Chinese, kay? Can you repeat that 'ski knee karate osh kosh b'gosh'  
garbage in English?" she growled. Sailor Anime fumed.  
"It's JAPANESE, not CHINESE, and I said TSUKI NI KAWATTE OSHIOKIYO, NOT ski knee karate  
osh kosh b'gosh! AND it means 'In the name of the moon, I punish you'! If you watched anime  
you'd know that!" the woman shook her head.  
"Anime is for babies. I sure wish I hadn't been animated like this. Well, I'd might as well   
tell YOU who I am. MY NAME IS TSUMARANU!" Sailor Anime fell over, laughing harder than she ever  
had in her life. "What's so funny?" Tsumaranu growled with anger, her hands clenching into  
fists.  
"Y-y-your name...! It... it...! It means STUPID!" she continued to laugh. Tsumaranu frowned.  
"The queen told me it meant beautiful... you're lying!" Sailor Anime smirked, clutching her   
sides.  
"N-nope! I'll give you a new name though... this one means beautiful, BAKANA!" which also  
meant "stupid".  
"Bakana! What a beautiful name! Thank you!... ERG! Leave me alone!" she disappeared into a   
phone booth which shot clear into the sky. Just then, they boy turned into a badly-animated  
character riding on a skateboard.  
"Hoo! Hya! WASSUUUUUUUUUUUP!" yelled the guy. "I'm Skateboard Bill, man! C'mon dude! Let me  
run over your head!" he jumped into the air and almost hit Sailor Anime square on the head.  
Forunetly, she ducked.  
"Nyankomon! I could use your help!" she shouted. Nyankomon nodded.  
"Nyankomon, Digivolve to... TIGRAMON!" she had now turned into a massive tiger and sped toward  
Skateboard Bill, who jumped into the air and bapped her on the head with his skateboard.  
"Tigramon!" screamed Sailor Anime. "Well, okay then, GO POKéBALL!" she grabbed a red-and-white  
sphere from her side and threw it to the ground. Out popped...   
"Bllaaastoise!" said a massive, blue turtle-type shellfish with two large water cannons on its  
shoulders.  
"Blasty, kick his butt!" Sailor Anime ordered, pointing to Skateboard Bill.  
"Whoa, duuuude! You're going down!" Skateboard Bill said gleefully, as Tigramon went back to  
Nyankomon.   
"Blasty! Skull Bash!" Sailor Anime shouted. The Blastoise did as he was told, and Skull  
Bashed Skateboard Bill, who fell over.  
"My tuuurn!" sang Sailor Anime, her baton forming in her hands. "Anime's Love!" she cried,  
a large heart protruding from the red geam in her baton.  
"BEAUUUTIFUUUUL!" screamed Skateboard Bill, as tons of feathers flew by. As they passed, the  
boy turned back to his regular self, his Star Seed reinclosing itself into his flower, and into  
his head. He fell over.  
"Good, he's back to normal!" said Sailor Anime happily, running home.  
  
The very next day, that same boy was on the bus, talking about how cool Sailor Moon was and  
Pokémon and Digimon, too. Everyone told him how weird he was, so he went to talk with Katie.  
"Hey, Chabert," she said with a smirk spreading slowly across her face. "I thought you hated   
me." The boy shook his head.  
"Anyone who likes anime is okay in my book," he said. "Hey, did you hear? I met Sailor Moon!"  
Katie tried to hide a smile.  
"Really? Spiffy. I met her too." Chabert looked at her in disbelief.  
"Does this mean you believe me?" Katie knew he had been talking about her, even if he hadn't  
really seen her for long. She nodded.  
"Cool. Everyone said I was nuts!" just then, Katie's other best friend, Danielle, entered the  
bus.  
"Excuse me, Chabert, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to sit with Danielle today." Chabert moved to sit by himself. Danielle moved over beside Katie and they started to talk.  
"What were you sitting with HIM for?" asked Danielle in a disgusted tone.  
"He sat with me." Katie replied. The two talked together until they got to school. The two got  
of the bus and walked inside.  
Danielle was in middle school, grade seven, so she walked down the hallway, and Katie joined  
her friends downstairs and walked up to the high school.  
"Jordan?" she whispered in the hallway. "We need to talk."  
"Yeah," Jordan agreed. Katie pulled him into a deserted classroom while the others went to put  
their bookbags in their lockers.  
"Look, did your dogs talk to you yesterday?" Katie asked him. Jordan nodded.  
"Yep. How about your cats?" Katie nodded as well. "Wow... freaky... Hey! Which Pokémon did you  
get?" Katie grinned.  
"Well, so far I know I got Blasty, my Blastoise! You know, the one from my fanfics?" Jordan  
nodded. "I also got Nyankomon, the Digimon who looks like Gatomon!" Katie giggled. Jordan   
opened his mouth to speak, but a scream resounded from the hallway, making it seem as if Jordan  
has done the screaming.   
"I think we have a job that needs to be done," said Katie. Jordan nodded. "ANIME PRISM POWER  
MAKE-UP!"  
"TUXEDO ANIME, AWAY!"  
They both transformed; animated. Katie looked at Jordan, and blushed.  
"Er, you, uhm, look good..." Jordan rolled his eyes (which were not visable from behind his  
mask).  
"What is it with you and anime guys?" he muttered. Sailor Anime grinned as Nyankomon walked out  
from behind her.  
"Oh! Nyankomon! Well, uhm, come on! Let's kick some badly-animated butt!" Sailor Anime laughed.  
Tuxedo Anime nodded, and they exited the classroom.  
The scream had come from the hallway, and there was Ricky, standing upright with a silver Star  
Seed floating over her head. It quickly turned black.  
"Dangit!" shouted Bakana. "Another blank!" Sailor Anime and Tuxedo Anime struck a pose.  
"The wandering anime fans with a heart for justice!" shouted Tuxedo Anime.  
"Protecting the love and beauty of anime everywhere!" Sailor Anime replied.  
"Anime Avengers! STAGE ON!" the two cried in unison.  
"Tsuki ni kawatte..." Sailor Anime began.  
"...OSHIOKIYO!" Tuxedo Anime finished.  
"Listen," muttered Bakana. "I REALLY don't care, so just SHUT UP! I'm out of here!" she hopped  
into her phone booth and took off. Just then, a swarm of black energy surrounded Ricky, and she  
turned into a badly-animated white duck.  
"Like, hi! I'm Ricky Drake!" Tuxedo Anime and Sailor Anime fell over at the bad pun. "Your,  
like, fashion sense is, like horrible, atchaaaaaaaaa!" she continued by shooting a ray of power  
at Sailor Anime, who flew back through the hallway, screaming in agony.  
"SAILOR ANIME!" shouted Tuxedo Anime, looking back at his friend.  
"Don't worry, Tuxie, I got this one," said Nyankomon, running over to the bad guy. "You take   
care of Sailor Anime." Nyankomon took on a fighting stance and... "Nyankomon Digivolve to...  
Tigramon! Tigramon, Digivolve to... ClawTigramon!" A large tiger standing upon her two back  
feet with two large front paws that had four peircingly sharp claws growing from them.   
ClawTigramon also had three tails. She glared at Ricky Drake.  
"You hurt my friend," she growled in a deep voice. "NOW you pay! CLAW LIGHTNING!" ClawTigramon  
swiped at Ricky Drake, thus creating a sparkling chain of lightning that hit her hard.  
"Sailor Anime, are you all right?" Tuxedo Anime asked Sailor Anime, who had fallen on the floor  
and had her eyes wide open. She was still breathing, though she looked hurt.  
"I'm f-fine..." she whispered. "Tuxedo Anime... can you help me to stand..? I d-don't think I  
can manage on my own." Tuxedo Anime nodded and helped his friend to stand. She smiled and bid  
him a grateful thank you, then frowned as her Anime Heart Baton materielized in her hands.  
"Anime's LOVE!" she wailed, thrusting her baton into the air. The red light of the center gem  
kissed Ricky Drake as many feathers flew by.  
"L-LIKE, B-BEAUUUTIFUUL!" Ricky fell over as her normal self, and her Star Seed was sucked  
back into her head. Sailor and Tuxedo Anime turned back to normal, and Katie fainted.  
"Katie!" Jordan yelled, bringing a teacher to the scene. Jordan caught Katie as she fell.  
"Let's get her to the office..." said the teacher, taking Katie from Jordan.  
"C-can I come too?" asked Jordan hopefully. "Please, she's my best friend." the teacher sighed  
and looked at the floor.  
"Oh, fine." he muttered. "But only for awhile. You have classes to attend." Jordan smiled as  
he accompanied the teacher, taking Katie downstairs. They stopped at the office (in the midst  
of getting many stares by other students).  
"Oh my God!" cried Danielle, running over to Jordan. "Jordan! What happened to her!? Is she OK!? Is she hurt!?" Jordan nodded.   
"Yeah," he muttered. "She took quite a fall." Danielle turned pale.  
"Is she gonna die?" she whispered, accompanying Jordan down the hallway. Jordan laughed.  
"She's fine, not like she has pneumonia or anything. Don't worry, she'll be okay. Now, you'd  
better go to class, the bell's going to ring any minute now." Jordan and the teacher walked by  
the cafeteria, still getting stares from many students, then rounded a corner and walked into  
the office.  
"Someone needs the health room," the teacher told the secretary. She nodded and opened a door  
behind them, and showed them inside.   
"I'll call an ambulance, then?" she asked. The teacher shook his head.  
"That shouln't be necessary, but I advise you call a doctor." the secretary nodded and walked  
back into the office. The teacher gently placed Katie on a bed inside the health room.  
"She should be all right," he told Jordan. "But tell Miss Cage if anything goes amiss,   
understand me?" Jordan nodded, and the teacher left the room. Jordan walked to the bed opposite  
Katie and sat down.   
"Oh well," he said to himself. "Being bored is better than being in class."  
About a half-hour later, a doctor entered the room.  
"Hello," said the doctor to Jordan.  
"Hello," Jordan replied.  
"I'm here to check your girlfriend." the doctor added. Jordan blushed in shock.  
"She's uhm, not my girlfriend... she's just my friend..." the doctor laughed.  
"Well, she's a girl, and she's a friend, isn't she?" Jordan nodded. "Heh, well there you go!"  
Jordan thought about it for a minute and decided it made sense. "Well now," the doctor continued,  
"I'm Doctor White. Can you tell me what happened to make this girl faint?" Jordan didn't want  
to tell Doctor White about Bakana, so he merely muttered "I wasn't there... I just heard her  
scream and came out to see what happened." which, of course, was a lie. White nodded.  
"I see, I see. Well, let's have a look..." he checked Katie out for about five minutes, then  
looked at Jordan with a smile. "Don't worry, she's not in a coma." Jordan sighed with relief.  
"She's just unconscious. Should be awake in a minute or two. No serious injuries, a few cuts  
and bruises... I'll clean up the cuts." White took a cotton ball and put some treatment on it,  
and cleaned up the wounds. "There." he said. "Now she should heal faster." Then, Katie stirred  
and awoke.  
"Huh!? Where am I!?" she said loudly. Jordan smiled at her.  
"Just in the health room," he replied. Katie looked at the doctor.  
"Hi there, Katie," he said. "My name is Doctor White. You'll be just fine. You were unconscious for awhile so a teacher brought you here. You only have a few cuts and bruises. I should be on my way, bye now!" White walked off. Jordan looked at Katie.  
"You okay?" he asked her. Katie smiled weakly and nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks for being here with me." Jordan shrugged.  
"No problem, what are friends for?" Katie laughed, then turned serious.  
"I suppose I fainted from exhaustion, eh?" she asked. Jordan nodded.  
"I think it was a mixture of you being hurt, plus all the energy you used to heal Ricky. I bet  
she's going oonnn and ooonnn about how cool 'Digman' is now!" Katie laughed and nodded.  
  
Weeks later, the duo had fought at least one youma a day, so now most of her school liked animes of all sorts. Bakana was running out of time to find a truly strong Star Seed, so she attacked Austin, a kid from Katie's class, while he was walking down the road. As luck would have it, Jordan was there, too.   
"I sense a mega Star Seed energy vibe coming from this boy," Bakana muttered in disguise. She  
jumped high and landed in front of Austin.  
"WHA!" he yelled, falling over. "Who are you and what do you want!?" Bakana giggled, and threw  
off the disguise, revealing her animated self.   
"Yoohoo, let me see your Star Seed!" she laughed. Austin glowered at her from the ground.  
"I don't know what the heck you're talking about," he said nervously. "But you'd better stop  
before I call the police!" Bakana started to cackle.  
"I have powers beyond the police!" she said with an evil glare. "They can do nothing to stop  
me! I'll just steal their Star Seeds too! Maybe I'll find a TRUE one from them! But I'm sure you have a true one... you seem to hate anime enough!" Bakana shot two fireballs from her bracelets that hit Austin square-on. Tuxedo Anime appeared.  
"I will not let you hurt this innocent pedestrian!" he bellowed. "Agent of protection against  
evil anti-animeists! Caped protector of justice! Tuxedo Anime, away!" Bakana simply ignored him  
and stared at the orange flower, opening from Austin's head. It was empty.  
"Wh-WHAT!?" Bakana screamed in frustration. "What happened!?" Tuxedo Anime laughed.  
"Looks like this guy already likes anime," Bakana stomped her feet.  
"NO! Madam Sugoiisho will not like this!" (TRANSLATION NOTE: Sugoii = "cool", sho/shoujo =   
"girl") "I thought I had a TRUE Star Seed! There was so much anime-hating energy coming from  
him!" Tuxedo Anime smirked.  
"He's always liked anime," he remarked. "He just pretends not to." Bakana angrily hopped around.  
"Madam shall remove my Bracelets and make me like anime again! NO!" she shouted. "But... I guess I'd better go..." she went inside her phonebooth and took off. Tuxedo Anime sighed.  
"Great," he muttered. "Now I have to deal with Austin." he turned back into Jordan, grabbed  
some glue from his bookbag, and lathered it through Austin's hair.  
"Heh heh heh..." he laughed as he walked away, placing the glue in Austin's hand to make it  
look like "suicide".  
  
"Bakana," boomed a woman from her throne, "please step up and explain why you have not yet  
found a true Star Seed." Bakana bowed down to the woman shakily.  
"Well you see, Madam," she said in a horrified voice. "I haven't found anyone who hates anime  
enough to-"  
"SILENCE!" Bellowed Madam Sugoiisho. "You have one last chance. You showed so much promise in  
the beginning, now you've turned into a slacker. NOW GO!" Bakana scuttled off.  
"For so long," Madam Sugoiisho said to nobody. "I have wanted to rid the world of foolish   
anime-lovers, but to no avail. I can't even remember what life was like before Antime entered  
my soul." She looked into a large screen to her left, which showed Sailor Anime and Tuxedo  
Anime defeating yesterday's enemy. Her fists clenched in rage. "You're going down, Sailor   
Anime."   
  
The next day, Bakana was in her regular non-animated form, dressed as a janitor for Katie and  
Jordan's school.  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen," the principal's voice came over the loudspeaker, "we have a  
new janitor here. Her name is Anna. Please welcome her to our team of janitors. That is all."  
As Jordan and Katie walked down the hallway to their first class, they saw Bakana in her janitor costume. Katie frowned as she glanced at Bakana.  
"She looks like Bakana," she whispered to Jordan, who nodded in agreement. They entered a   
classroom for math class.  
Continued in next chapter!  



	2. .

The Anime Avengers! Part 2  
  
©2000 This story was written by Katie (oh sure! Like I'll give you my last name!). It is   
totally 100% fictional, which is why it's a fanfic! If you wanna use it on your webpage, then   
you must e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca. If I find my fanfic on your page without my   
permission, then I will personally kill you. Have a nice day :P!  
  
DISCLAIMER (It's a big one so look out!)  
  
All people in this fic are real, except for the ones I made up (well duh). This fic is all about   
the jerks in my school, thus I changed the names of everyone so no one would be offended,   
although I'm sure everyone knows who they are ^_~ The only person whose name stayed the same was   
well, mine! ^^'  
(NOTE that all but one of these are so-called "cool people" that drive me insane. I'm considered  
a "geek" so this is all in a "geek"'s perspective).   
  
NOW for the ANIME Disclaimers.  
  
POKéMON  
  
Pokémon and the characters related to it are trademarks of Nintendo, Creatures, Game Freak, TV   
Tokyo, Sho Pro and Jr. Kikaku. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are © Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc. No   
copyright infringement intended.  
  
DIGIMON  
  
© Digimon and all related characters related to it are copyrights of Bandai, Saban, Toei   
Animation Company Ltd., etc.  
  
OK, and now for the fanfic!  
  
The Anime Avengers! Part 2  
  
"Now today, class," began Mrs. Williams, "We will be working on algebra." The entire class  
groaned, just as Bakana in her janitor uniform entered the room and began to mop.  
*I FEEL IT!* she thought. *I FEEL THE ENERGY OF A TRUE STAR SEED! It's... THAT BOY!* she looked at a boy named Roland. *I'll get it!* she jumped into the air and became anime, having her janitor clothes flying off.  
"It's Bakana!" Jordan said to Katie. "Transform!"   
"Anime Prism Power... MAKE UP!"   
"Tuxedo Anime AWAY!" eveyone looked at the duo... were they insane!? They all watched as the  
two turned into their alter-egos. Roland started to laugh.  
"Hey look! We're going to be saved by Sailor Moon!" then, Nyankomon walked out from behind  
Sailor Anime. "And a Digman!" Nobody else seemed to find that funny, except for Austin, who was  
still pretending he hated anime.  
"Surrender your Star Seed!" laughed Bakana, shooting a laser from her bracelet which removed  
Roland's Star Seed, which was shining more brightly than anyone else's. It did not go blank.  
"RETURN THAT!" Sailor Anime yelled. Bakana looked at the duo. "Sailor Anime, Stage On!"  
"Tuxedo Anime, Stage On!" Bakana looked upset.  
"Go on, Nyankomon!" said Sailor Anime. Nyankomon nodded.  
"Nyankomon, WarpDigivolve to... QUEENTIGRAMON." Bakana was trying to get into her phone booth,  
but to no avail.  
"Crap! I KNEW I shouldn't have eaten those donuts for breakfast..." she wailed frantically.  
"QUEEN'S ORDER!" yelled QueenTigramon, a beautiful tiger who stood on two feet wearing a crown, cape, and holding a royal staff. The staff began to glow yellow and shot a shower of energy at Bakana, who screamed in agony. Still alive, she tried to stand.   
"Anime's LOVE!" Sailor Anime yelled, using her baton to heal Roland before he turned evil.  
"Thanks... Sailor Moon..." he whispered to Sailor Anime, then promptly fainted.   
"You're DEAD!" Bakana screamed with rage, trying to stand, when a figure emerged from the   
shadows.  
"No, I'm afraid your life of anime hating is," said the gruff female voice. It was Sugoiisho.  
"No, please!" Bakana cried, tears streaming down her face. "Please no!" Sugoiisho removed  
Bakana's bracelets, causing her to fall over in a faint and turning into a normal teenager with  
silver-dyed hair.  
"Now the battle is between us," said Sugoiisho, glaring at Sailor Anime and Tuxedo Anime.  
Tuxedo Anime frowned.  
"Go Vileplume!" he yelled, throwing down a PokéBall. A short purple creature with two dots for   
eyes and an upward-curved line for its mouth, plus an overgrown orange flower blooming from   
its head emerged. "Vileplume! Use Petal Dance!" Sugoiisho watched the petals flutter around,  
making her confused. She fell over with her eyes going all swirly, because she was confused and  
dizzy.  
"Now, Sailor Anime." said Tuxedo Anime, pointing to Sugoiisho. Sailor Anime nodded.  
"ANIME'S LOVE!" Sugoiisho then turned into a normal woman, and awoke.  
"Wh-where am I!? I'm in... a school..." she stood up, then remembered. "Oh my God! I'm SO   
sorry! I'm the owner of Suzu's Anime Fanclub, and one day, I was walking in the woods. I saw a  
light flicker and fly into a treestump, so I checked it out. As I looked in, an evil power took  
me over, and I became animated. But thanks to Sailor Anime, AKA Katie, and Tuxedo Anime, AKA  
Jordan, I am normal again, and that forbidden light has flickered out... and... oh my God! Anna! She's the vice president of Suzu's Anime Fanclub... I'm Suzu, by the way."  
  
So all was good, and everybody loved anime again! All thanks to the ANIME AVENGERS!   
...............................................................................................  
  
So how was that? Pretty dumb, eh? Hehehe. I just wrote it for fun; for the sake of writing a  
corny fic. Well I finished the ending in a total hurry, so it sucked, but oh well. I originally  
planned only one huge part, but then there wasn't enough memory for me to continue, so I had to  
make a new one _ Anyway, feel free to e-mail me with questions and comments of any sort, I'd   
be glad to answer them for you!  
katiec@nb.sympatico.ca  



End file.
